


Hard work!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running a successful company is easy. Handling a moody, hormonal 15  year old teenage boy is so much harder!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard work!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright. :)

The slam of the front door was something Richard had come to hate. Whenever he was deep in his work, the front door would slam shut and his concentration would instantly be ruined and he would know exactly who had arrived home. Anne, his sweet, quiet wife always had her key and she wasn't the type of person to make so much noise. She was the kind of person to do something without wanting to be noticed doing it. At the thought of Anne, Richard stopped writing and instead leaned back in his chair and smiled, distracted. The mere thought of her and his head felt disorientated and happy. The work he'd been so diligently completely was in front of him forgotten. It almost amazed him just how much the thought of his wife could still affect him. After 10 years marriage, he still felt like a giddy teenager when he saw or thought of her. Their marriage had never been stronger and he truly felt blessed for the family he'd been bestowed. 

There was only one fly in the ointment for Richard. His son, Edward's, increasingly moody and erratic behaviour. It was normally Edward who slammed the front door. In fact, Richard knew it was only Edward who did! It was as if he wanted to announce his arrival home and to make sure everyone in the house knew about it. The sound of the door was annoying to Richard and Edward knew that. Apart of Richard had to wonder whether his son did it for that reason, alone. It was that suspicion that made Richard finally snap. 

"Edward, what have I told you about slamming that blasted door?" Richard shouted, his voice booming to his son. 

Whatever response Richard expected from his son, he didn't get it. All he could hear was his son's hurried footsteps banging up the stairs, followed by another loud bang from his bedroom. His son's behaviour was definitely beginning to worry him as Edward had never been so moody or rude in his life. A rather loud sigh escaped Richard and the desire to talk to Anne became overwhelming. 

"Anne will know what to do. Of course she will. Get a grip, Richard. Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness...." His mumbling was low and quiet but Edward, who had came downstairs quietly, heard them. He was standing at the door to his Dad's study.

Richard noticed the sheepish and almost nervous expression his son's face and he started to wonder why. Why was his son nervous? A nervous knot formed in Richard as he looked to his son, waiting for him to speak. For a few moments, neither Father nor son spoke and all that was heard was the clicking of the clock. Richard didn't want to force Edward to tell him something he wasn't ready to but the sense of foreboding he felt was making him want to demand to know what was troubling his son. When Edward finally spoke, Richard had to suppress a groan of frustration. 

"Mum'll know what? And talking to yourself IS the first of madness." Edward told his Father, his tone slightly impenitent. 

Richard looked at his son closely. Did Edward know just how easy it was to notice his odd behaviour? It seemed he didn't. That or he simply didn't care that he was worrying his parents sick. Anne was not the type of mother to not care and it was hurting Richard immensely to see Anne distressed and unhappy. He wanted to make it better, to make her feel better. And more importantly, he wanted to help Edward with whatever was wrong. 

"Don't be cheeky, young man." Edward didn't react to his Dad's scold and merely shrugged. Richard had to stop himself from repeating himself but he had wonder whether it would even work if he did. 

Richard watched his son walk away from his study door, with a frown on his face. Edward's behaviour was becoming harder to ignore and explain. The 1am or 2am could be explained by a party or two but his attitude and his other behaviour wasn't so easy to understand, at least not to his parents. It only took a few short moments for Richard to start making his way out of the house. Anne had spent the last week at Isabel's helping with baby Teddy and Richard had felt her absence keenly. He missed sleeping next to her and waking up with her hair in his face. Although, it had only been a week, so far, to Richard, it had felt much longer. 

Before Richard knew it, he arrived at George and Isabel's. The red Lamborghini parked in the drive told him that Edward was having one of his very rare visits. As he made his way into the house, knocking softly as he did, he had to wonder whether 'the wonderful' Elizabeth would be there too. Given how much she disliked both Anne and her sister, he wagered she wouldn't be. Or at least, he hoped not. He didn't want Anne to be upset by one of her witty and utterly insensitive comments. 

"It's Richard," He called, as he made his way to the living room. 

Everyone seemed to be gathered inside but only person Richard noticed properly was Anne. She was in the middle of laughing as he entered the room and at the sound of it immediately made him feel relaxed. The smile on her beautiful face brought a smile on his face too. At the sight of him, there was a barrage of greetings from George, Edward, Isabel and even Anne. Whilst Richard nodded and smiled to each of them, his attention was solely focused on his wife. She quickly came to hug and kiss him. Her family perfume, momentarily distracted him. 

"I've missed you. Izzy's alright now. I can come home!"Anne sounded ecstatic as she spoke of the prospect of coming home and Richard instantly captured his wife in a tight hug. 

It was because of her warm, kind heart that she had offered to help Isabel with baby Teddy and although, Richard had missed her wholeheartedly, it was one of the main reasons he adored her the way he did. 

"That's wonderful. We've been missing you." Richard's voice was full of sincerity, despite the fact he didn't quite know how much Edward had missed her. In fact, he wasn't sure of a lot of things about his son. 

The thought upset him more than he wanted to admit to himself and his hold on his wife's hand became tighter. Anne must have realised something was wrong as she looked questioningly at her husband. The smile on Richard's face was forced and unlikely for him, Anne knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
